Powrót
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Merlin - zaraz po śmierci Artura. Z serii: "Jesteśmy legendą".


A/n

Nawiązanie do patronusa celowe.

Powrót

Fale wyrażanej dość gwałtownie rozpaczy, przeplatały się z okresami otępienia. Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, ani co dzieje się wokół. Dla niego istniał tylko ból, niewyobrażalna pustka i poczucie, że zawiódł. Wciąż miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale zdążył już zedrzeć sobie gardło.

W chwili pozornego wyciszenia, przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien powiadomić Gwen i rycerzy. Nie zamierzał robić tego osobiście. Nie miałby siły, aby przed nimi stanąć. Leżąc na trawie, uniósł rękę i z trudem wyszeptał kilka słów. Na jego dłoni pojawiła się kula ciepłego światła, która następnie przekształciła się w srebrzystego smoka; wielkiego i majestatycznego.

\- Król nie żyje - szepnął łamiącym się głosem Merlin. - Nie zdołałem mu pomóc. - Smok schylił piękną głowę, jakby słuchał uważnie każdego słowa, rozjarzył się, zyskał jeszcze na ostrości. Oderwał się od jego dłoni, okrążył go kilkakrotnie, a potem uniósł się wyżej i poszybował w stronę Camelotu. Przez jakiś czas stanowił najjaśniejszy punkt na nocnym niebie, lecz w końcu zniknął zupełnie.

Merlin nie przejmował się tym, co kto pomyśli o takim sposobie przekazania informacji. Nie zamierzał niczego dłużej ukrywać. Zresztą to i tak było teraz bez znaczenia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wystraszy ich za bardzo. Pomyślał przelotnie, że Gajusz może mieć kłopoty - w końcu mieszkanie pod jednym dachem z czarownikiem, według prawa Camelotu nadal było przestępstwem - ale jakoś nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, by królowa wyrządziła jego opiekunowi krzywdę.

Bez trudności przepędził kilku plączących się po okolicy Sasów, a potem zwinął się w kłębek w dużej, wilgotnej jamie, pomiędzy pniami dwóch starych dębów i płakał bezgłośnie, łzami człowieka pozbawionego resztek nadziei. Nie zostało już nic do zrobienia. Wszystko się skończyło. Kilgharrah twierdził, że jest inaczej, ale co on mógł wiedzieć? Dla Merlina, wraz z odejściem Artura, nastąpił koniec świata. Po prostu. I nie chodziło o żadną, cholerną przepowiednie o zjednoczeniu Albionu, ani o przywrócenie magii w Camelocie. Nie! Liczyło się wyłącznie to, że Artur umarł, że już więcej go nie zobaczy, że nie będzie mógł go nazwać królewskim osłem, że nie oberwie od niego poduszką, czy innym przedmiotem.

Czego by nie powiedzieć, zwyciężyli. Królestwo rośnie w siłę, staje się tym, czym miało się stać. Ginewra wcale nie jest gorsza od królowej Annis i na pewno sobie poradzi. Ma wokół siebie oddanych ludzi. Najwyższy czas zostawić ich w spokoju, przestać ingerować, usunąć się. Tak będzie najlepiej. Dla wszystkich.

Ze swojej kryjówki spojrzał na lśniące w blasku księżyca jezioro. Wyobraził sobie, że wskakuje do chłodnej wody, zanurza się i pozostaje pod powierzchnią tak długo, aż przestaje oddychać… przestaje czuć i myśleć. Pomysł wydał mu się nagle całkiem kuszący. Może nawet go zrealizuje. Jutro… kiedy nabierze trochę więcej siły. Tóż nad jego głową rozległo się głębokie pohukiwanie puchacza. Nieświadomy tragedii ptak, odzywał się od czasu do czasu, spokojnym, monotonnym głosem, litościwie przerywając ciszę. Merlin wsłuchiwał się w ten dźwięk, stanowiący swego rodzaju pomost pomiędzy nim, a światem zewnętrznym, przypominający konsekwentnie, że wszystko wokół jest boleśnie żywe.

Tak, nie zmrużywszy oka, dotrwał do świtu.

Następne cztery dni spędził siedząc nad jeziorem, albo leżąc na trawie i bezmyślnie wpatrując się w niebo. Prawie nie jadł, nie spał, był coraz słabszy, lecz zupełnie o to nie dbał. Przecież i tak postanowił się utopić, ale przed tym, pragnął pobyć tu jeszcze trochę. Czuł taką wewnętrzną potrzebę, wręcz przymus. Nie było pośpiechu.

Spoglądał czasem w stronę Camelotu… w stronę swego domu i przywoływał w wyobraźni twarze tych, których kochał. Serce pękało mu na myśl, że więcej ich nie zobaczy, ale podjął już decyzję. Nie był tam nikomu potrzebny, a jego powrót mógł przynieść więcej szkody, niż pożytku. Pewnie go znienawidzili. Mieli do tego pełne prawo. Zawiódł ich. Im bardziej analizował wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że każda jego decyzja była błędna. Przeznaczenie…. czy cokolwiek to było, zadrwiło sobie z niego okrutnie. Przed laty, w złości powiedział do smoka, że chyba mają niewłaściwego Artura. Teraz nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jeśli ktoś tu był niewłaściwą osobą, to wyłącznie on.

Piątej nocy, kompletnie wyczerpany, zasnął w swej kryjówce. We śnie jechali z Arturem przez las. W pewnym momencie król wstrzymał konia i zaczął się rozglądać, jakby dostrzegł coś interesującego.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał szeptem Merlin.

\- Dalej muszę pojechać sam. Zaczekaj na mnie. I nie waż się robić żadnych głupstw. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wrócę - powiedział Artur, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Dlaczego?… - zaczął Merlin.

\- Po prostu zaczekaj. Proszę cię. - To nie był rozkaz, lecz prośba, wypowiedziana tonem na pograniczu błagalnego.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Merlin. Król odetchnął z ulgą i odjechał. Zanim zniknął w gęstwinie, jeszcze raz obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Uśmiechał się po swojemu, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki uśmiechał się, gdy zamierzał wyciąć mu jakiś numer z rodzaju tych… średnio zabawnych.

Czyjeś silne, szorstkie ręce chwyciły go i rzuciły na trawę. Upadł bezwładnie, zdezorientowany i obolały. Poczuł, że ktoś krępuje mu nadgarstki. Otworzył oczy. Słońce stało wysoko na prawie bezchmurnym niebie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał długo spać.

\- Nie! - krzyknął z trudem i szarpnął się. Nie pojmował co się dzieje. Co to za człowiek? Skąd się wziął? Czego od niego chce?

\- Cholera - zaklął mężczyzna, tuż przy jego uchu. Głos miał charakterystyczny, nieprzyjemny, przywodzący na myśl smagnięcie batem. Merlin natychmiast rozpoznał Eoghanna, młodego, ambitnego rycerza Camelotu. Bitwa pod Camlan była jego pierwszą. - Nie będziemy ryzykować. To czarownik.

\- Jak uważasz. - Drugiego głosu nie potrafił przypisać do osoby, choć również brzmiał znajomo. W następnej chwili jego czaszka eksplodowała bólem. Zapadła ciemność.

Odzyskał świadomość, gdy wlekli go korytarzem. Obraz rozmazywał się i falował mu przed oczami, jakby wypił za dużo, ale nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, gdzie się znalazł. Ogarnęło go przerażenie. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał zobaczyć w ich oczach nienawiści.

\- Czy wyście się z osłami na łby pozamieniali!? - To był wyjątkowo zagniewany sir Leon. - Polecenie brzmiało przyprowadzić, a nie aresztować!

\- Tak? - szczerze zdziwił się rycerz, którego imienia Merlin nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. - Przecież to czarownik.

\- Woleliśmy dmuchać na zimne - oświadczył urażonym tonem Eoghann.

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że tacy z was tchórze. - Leon przyjrzał się uważnie Merlinowi i z trudem powstrzymał się przed zadaniem pytania, gdzie do cholery podział się ów potężny człowiek, który rozgromił Sasów. Ponoć miał go przed sobą, jednak w tym momencie jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

\- Przepraszam bardzo Leonie - Eoghann wyraźnie nie zamierzał tolerować takiej zniewagi. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w starciu z nim nie mielibyśmy szans. - Leon westchnął ciężko. Sytuacja była conajmniej niedorzeczna. Oto w królestwie, w którym magia nierozerwalnie wiązała się ze śmiercią, ujmował się za czarownikiem.

\- Merlinie - zwrócił się do niego. - Czy ich zaatakowałeś?

\- Nie - odrzekł Merlin. Gardło miał suche. Mówienie sprawiało ból. - Spałem, gdy przyszli - dodał, sam nie do końca wiedząc poco.

\- Jak to wytłumaczycie? - Leon podszedł bliżej i utkwił zimne spojrzenie w Eoghannie.

\- Faktycznie… nie zaatakował nas. Ale mógł to zrobić. - Młody rycerz zaczynał czuć się trochę niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście, że mógł. Mógł przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy z niezłomnym oddaniem służył królowi i może nawet teraz, więc radzę wam uciekać, zanim to zrobi. - Sens wypowiedzianych przez Leona słów nie dotarł do Merlina, skupiającego się na tym, by znów nie stracić świadomości, ale Eoghann i jego towarzysz zdębieli zupełnie. Leon przejął od nich Merlina. - Naucz się w końcu robić użytek z zawartości hełmu, Eoghannie - rzucił sucho. - Bezmyślny rycerz, to żaden rycerz. - Gniewny wyraz twarzy młodzieńca nie wywarł na nim żadnego wrażenia. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się Merlinowi. To co zobaczył, niespecjalnie mu się podobało. Widział w nim przede wszystkim lojalnego, niezwykle sympatycznego sługę Artura, znajdującego się obecnie na granicy wytrzymałości. Ani śladu potęgi, której sam był świadkiem pod Camlan. Rozciął więzy i poprowadził go dalej, podtrzymując by nie upadł. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wcześniej pozwolić mu choć trochę dojść do siebie, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że zwlekanie może jedynie sprawę pogorszyć. Napotykani ludzie przypatrywali się im ze zdumieniem. Niektórzy aż przystawali, nie mogąc zrozumieć na co patrzą. Leon nie chciał by patrzyli, dlatego przyspieszył kroku.

Merlin zadrżał, gdy dochodzili do drzwi sali tronowej. Świat znów zawirował mu przed oczyma.

\- Proszę, nie - szepnął. Leon chwycił go mocniej.

\- Królowa chce cię widzieć - powiedział. - Powinieneś był wrócić - dodał po chwili.

Gwen siedziała na tronie, zatopiona w myślach. Z jej twarzy łatwo można było wyczytać, że jest pogrążona w głębokim żalu, jednak nie ujmowało jej to urody. Prawdę mówiąc, była piękniejsza, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ból i smutek ostatnich dni nadały jej rysom swoistego dostojeństwa.

\- Pani - odezwał się cicho Leon, podchodząc z Merlinem do tronu. Uniosła głowę, a gdy zobaczyła Merlina, jej zmęczone oczy rozbłysły na moment. Ciężkie westchnienie wyrwało jej się mimo woli. Obawiała się, że go nie znajdą, ale miała zamiar szukać do upadłego. Teraz była pewna, że podjęła słuszną decyzję.

Uwolniony przez Leona Merlin osunął się na kolana. Pochylił głowę i czekał. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Gwen.

Sala tronowa była dokładnie taka, jak ją zapamiętał. To odkrycie wywołało kolejną falę bólu. Nie powinna być taka sama! On nie powinien mieć poczucia, że jest w domu! Już nie!

\- No i co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć? - Wypowiedziane łagodnym tonem pytanie, przerwało przedłużającą się, ciężką ciszę.

\- Chciałem… - zaczął Merlin. Postanowił mówić zupełnie szczerze, niczego nie zatajając. - Chciałem przede wszystkim ratować Artura i królestwo. Nie używałem magii do innych celów. Zawsze służyłem…

\- Nie o to pytałam. Co chciałeś osiągnąć porzucając nas? Nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem, że nie miałeś zamiaru wrócić.

\- Po co miałbym wracać? Żeby móc wam opowiedzieć, jak bardzo zawiodłem? Choć może rzeczywiście… powinienem. - Zdziwiło go brzmienie własnego głosu. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć w nim tyle goryczy. - Wybacz, pani. Zachowałem się jak tchórz, którym zresztą jestem.

\- W istocie. Udowodniłeś to pod Camlan i wcześniej, niezliczoną ilość razy - odparła Gwen z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. - Gajusz zdążył mi już opowiedzieć o kilku rzeczach.

\- Zwykle odkręcałem to, czemu sam byłem winien. Dla Artura byłoby dużo lepiej, gdyby jego ojciec nie dał mi tej posady i gdybym się w jego życiu po prostu nie pojawił. - Gwen wyprostowała się, palce prawej dłoni zacisnęła na wysadzanej rubinami, niewielkiej, złotej broszce w kształcie kolibra - ostatnim prezencie od męża.

\- Nigdy więcej nie powtarzaj tego w mojej obecności - warknęła. Leon poruszył się nerwowo. - A najlepiej w ogóle. - Królowa odetchnęła dość gwałtownie, ale szybko się opanowała. - Widzisz to w ten sposób, bo chcesz się oskarżać. Łatwiej ci powiedzieć, że to twoja wina, niż przyznać, że na pewne rzeczy nie byłeś w stanie nic poradzić. Wiem ile robiłeś dla Artura… dla nas wszystkich. Wiedziałam nawet wtedy, kiedy nie miałam pełnego obrazu sytuacji. On też wiedział. Merlinie… życia sobie bez ciebie nie wyobrażał. - Zdjęła broszkę i zaczęła obracać ją w palcach. - Spójrz na mnie! Spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi, dlaczego nas porzuciłeś!

Merlin w końcu podniósł na nią wzrok. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nie zobaczył tego, czego tak się bał, lecz wstrząsnęło nim to, co zobaczył; mieszanina bólu, gniewu, ulgi… serdeczności.

\- Jestem czarownikiem - odrzekł po namyśle. - Czy to nie wystarczy?

\- Dowiodłeś, że nie.

\- Uznałem, że bez Artura nie mam po co wracać. Król umarł. Moja rola się skończyła. Nie przypuszczałem… nie przyszło mi do głowy, że będziecie na mnie czekać.

\- No i w końcu powiedziałeś prawdę. - Przypięła broszkę z powrotem. Ręce położyła swobodnie na kolanach. - Twoja rola się skończyła? Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wielką miłością darzyłeś Artura, ale skoro żyjesz… musisz iść dalej. - Jej wargi zadrżały niebezpiecznie. - On by tego chciał. Chciałby, żebyś tu z nami został i… i w ogóle miał absolutną rację, jesteś oślim łbem! Wiesz!? - Nie udało jej się powstrzymać łez.

\- Wiem - szepnął i sam zapłakał.

\- Usiądź przy mnie - poleciła po jakimś czasie Gwen, wskazując stojący obok tronu fotel. Merlin nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Leon chwycił go pod ręce, posadził w fotelu i okrył wziętym z oparcia, pięknym, wełnianym pledem. Gest pełen był życzliwej troski.

\- Zostaniesz? - zapytała Gwen. Wyciągnęła rękę i ostrożnie ujęła jego zimną dłoń w swoje. Nieoczekiwanie zalała go fala ciepła.

\- Zostanę, skoro tego chcesz - odparł, zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią. Nagle myśl o jeziorze zaczęła mu się wydawać niedorzeczna. Może rzeczywiście Artur pragnąłby, żeby został? Na pewno nic nie będzie jak dawniej, ale przynajmniej będzie… jakoś.

Opadało z niego całe napięcie. Wrócił do domu. Dotyk bliskiej osoby, tak jak on pogrążonej w rozpaczy, stał się magią… potężną magią, powoli przywracającą go do życia. Do bardzo długiego życia, choć wtedy nie miał jeszcze o tym pojęcia.


End file.
